


Native Language

by VanessaWolfsbane



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Foreign Language, Language Kink, M/M, Shameless Smut, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfsbane/pseuds/VanessaWolfsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dick discovers (and abuses) the seductive powers of his native language. BirdFlash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Native Language

**Author's Note:**

> The 'Romani' is actually Romanian because it is impossible to find a free online Romani translator.

It was four o'clock in the morning in Gotham City: too late for any sane person to still be awake, too early for any sane person to be waking up. But who said Dick Grayson and Wally West were sane?

"Wally you idiot! What the hell were you thinking?" Dick cried, pacing in front of the couch in Bruce's study and yanking at his messy hair.

"Well I-" Wally's half-assed explanation was interrupted as Dick continued ranting, his steps quickening until he was almost jogging across the room.

"You could have ruined everything! You could have compromised the entire mission! Worse, you could have gotten hurt! I told you to wait! Ți-am spus că ne-ar miza mai întâi! Ți-am spus că era periculos! Știi ce mi-a făcut! Știi că e răul pur! Cum ai putut să te pui în pericol așa? Cum ai putut să faci asta pentru mine? Nu știu ce m-aș face dacă-"  _(_ _"I told you we would stake it out first! I told you he was dangerous! You know what he did to me! You know he's pure evil! How could you put yourself at risk like that? How could you do that to me? I don't know what I'd do if-")_  Dick's rambling was cut off by Wally's tongue thrusting into his mouth, hands tangling in his hair and tugging his head forward to meet Wally in a heated kiss. Dick responded to the kiss immediately, his hands moving to cup Wally's face as their tongues danced a familiar dance together.

"Damn Boy Wonder," Wally panted, pulling back and resting his forehead against Dick's. "I don't know what you were saying, but it was sexy as hell."

"It was  _řomani čhib_ , my native language," Dick muttered, his panic effectively quelled for the moment. "I sometimes revert back to it by accident." His cheeks further tinged with pink beneath the flush from the kiss.

"Well it was sexy as hell," Wally repeated, wrapping his arms around Dick's waist and pulling his hips flush against his own.

"I can see that." Dick raised an eyebrow as he felt Wally's arousal against his thigh.

"Say something else in ram... rom... ro..., whatever that was!" Wally demanded excitedly as he squeezed Dick's hips. Dick sighed and wrapped his arms around Wally's neck, leaning up to whisper in his ear.

"Uneori mă întreb ce-am vazut vreodata in tine."  _("Sometimes I wonder what I ever saw in you.")_  Wally groaned, nuzzling into Dick's neck and placing featherlight kisses across his collarbone. Dick moaned softly and leaned his head back to give him better access. "Și uneori îmi amintesc  _exact_  ceea ce am văzut în tine."  _("And sometimes I remember_ exactly _what I saw in you.")_

* * *

Wally West was at school. He sat in the back of his English class, eyebrows pulled together and tongue peeking from between his lips as he concentrated. It was his final exam for his last class of the day on his last day of high school, and he was doing his best not to blow it. He had even studied for the exam. He was determined to ace it. At least, he was determined to ace it until he heard Dick's voice in his ear.

"Wally? You there?" Wally fought off the urge to reply, knowing that if he spoke in the dead silence of the classroom, not only would he look like an idiot but he would probably have his test confiscated for cheating. He bit his tongue.

"I know you're listening Walls." Dick's tone was light, so at least there was no danger. When Batman had purchased comm. links for the Young Justice team, he had specified that they were only to be used in an emergency, and were to be kept on at all times.

"Don't worry, there's no danger. And I hacked the comms so it's only us on the line. I wanted to talk to you. Though you're probably still in school. I didn't really account for that. Oh well!" Dick's carefree voice stopped Wally's scribbling hand mid-word, and his teeth sank slowly into his bottom lip.  _Oh he better not_.

"Mi-e dor te Wally,"  _(I miss you Wally.")_  Dick sighed. Wally's breath caught in his throat, his hand beginning to tremble slightly.  _He's really going to do this_ , Wally thought. He bit down on the inside of his cheek and continued writing faster than before.

"Aș vrea să fii aici, chiar acum. Vreau sa te tin. Vreau să te sărut. Dumnezeu, vreau să atât de rău acum."  _(I wish you were here right now. I want to hold you. I want to kiss you. God, I want you so bad right now.")_  Wally had absolutely no idea what Dick was saying, but the longing in his voice was painfully obvious, even when speaking another language. Wally bit down harder and wrote faster, praying that no one would notice just how fast he was writing. His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight.

"Oh, lucrurile pe care le-am ar face pentru tine. Te-ar fi gemete numele meu, cerșit pentru mine. Mi-ar da în, în cele din urmă. Dar nu la început, pentru că ar fi prea cald să te văd implor, implor pentru mine, implor pentru penisul meu, cer pentru eliberarea ta."  _("Oh, the things I would do to you. You would be moaning my name, begging for me. I would give in, eventually. But not at first, because it would be just too hot to see you beg, beg for me, beg for my cock, beg for your release.")_  Dick's voice was deep and husky, almost a growl in Wally's ear. Wally shivered, his erection straining against his jeans. Just a few more minutes. He only had to hold out a few more minutes. Then when the bell rang, he could race to Gotham and ravish Dick all he wanted. Just a few more minutes.

"Te-ar implor. Știu că ai face-o. Te-ar implor ca o curvă pic. Te pot vedea acum, întins pe patul meu, goi și nevoiași. Te-ar fi atât de greu ma durea, implorandu-ma sa te ating, pentru a vă oferi de presă care aveți nevoie."  _("You would beg. I know you would. You would beg like a little slut. I can see you now, sprawled out on my bed, naked and needy. You would be so hard it hurt, begging me to touch you, to give you the release you need.")_  Wally gulped, his hand flying across the paper at super-speed. He couldn't remember half the stuff he wrote, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was the demanding erection between his legs and the lust in Dick's voice.

"Mi-ar șicana te ceva mai mult. Kiss felul meu de a lungul coapselor interioare, ling la capul de penisul tau scurgeri, prindeți sfarcurile usor. Dar eu nu te-aș da ceea ce ai nevoie. Nu imediat. Vizionarea te agita și să cerșească și să pledeze ar fi prea sexy pentru ao termina imediat."  _("I would tease you some more. Kiss my way across your inner thighs, lick at the head of your leaking cock, pinch your nipples lightly. But I wouldn't give you what you need. Not right away. Watching you squirm and beg and plead_ _would be too sexy to end it right away.")_  Dick was purring, and Wally was almost to his breaking point. Dick's breathing was speeding up, which meant that he had probably already started. Without him. Unacceptable. Wally couldn't take it anymore. He wrote his final sentence with a flourish, scooped up his bag, and raced out the door, his test fluttering down to the teacher's desk long after he was gone. School wasn't officially out yet, but he could count on no hands exactly how many fucks he gave.

"Apoi, după ce au fost în mod corespunzător tachinat și cerșit pentru penisul meu, mi-ar da la tine. Mi-ar dracu 'ești așa de tare s-ar auzi țipând pe Turnul de Veghere. Te-ar bate si sa geama, striga pe nume pentru toată lumea să audă. Pentru ca toată lumea să știe cine aparțin. Și v-ați putea avea orgasm. Te-ar greu orgasm, toate pentru mine. Fiecare picătură, a mea."  _("Then, after you were properly teased and begging for my cock, I would give it to you. I would fuck you so hard they would hear you screaming on the Watchtower. You would thrash and moan, scream out my name for everyone to hear. For everyone to know who you belong to. And you would cum. You would cum hard, all for me. Every drop, mine.")_

Dick's breath was hitching, some of his words coming out as moans, and Wally ran as fast as he could with the world's biggest hard-on.

"Mi-ar linge în sus, fiecare picătură sărată. Aș dori să vă gust pe limba mea de zile, amintirea a ceea ce te-ai uitat ca atunci cand orgasmed strigi numele meu."  _("I would lick it up, every salty drop. I would taste you on my tongue for days, remembering what you looked like when you came screaming my name.")_

Wally was at Wayne Manor then, and instead of knocking he ran straight up the wall to Dick's room, throwing open the balcony doors and stomping through, a man on a mission. Dick was stretched out across the bed, naked and sweaty and pumping an impressive erection of his own. He looked up slowly, beautiful blue eyes darkened by lust.

"Te-a luat destul de mult."  _("Took you long enough.")_  Dick's voice was almost hoarse, and he held out the hand that wasn't stroking his cock. "Vino aici, iubirea mea."  _("Come here, my love.")_  Wally walked forward slowly and never took his eyes off of the naked sex god in front of him. Dick had grown up, now a sixteen year old with the body of Adonis instead of the short, skinny boy he had first met. " _Vino aici, iubirea mea._ "  _("_ Come here, my love. _")_ Dick repeated, thrusting his hand out further. Wally didn't know what he was saying, but he got the message and sped to the bed, climbing up and hovering over his lover.

"You are evil," Wally growled as he dropped a kiss onto Dick's waiting lips.

"Dar îți place."  _("But you love it.")_ Wally doubted Dick was physically capable of speaking English at this point, but he couldn't care less as he kissed a trail down Dick's throat. "Haine off. Acum," _("Clothes off. Now,")_  Dick growled, tugging at Wally's jacket. Wally got the picture and stood, stripping at super-speed before climbing back on top of his impatient boyfriend.

"God you're so beautiful," Wally breathed as he trailed his fingers down Dick's chest, stopping to toy with his nipples. "They say the devil was beautiful too, ya know." Wally dropped his head to take a nipple in his mouth, sucking and teasing it with his tongue. Dick moaned, a delicious sound that sent shivers down Wally's spine. Wally was so absorbed in what he was doing, that he jumped when a calloused hand wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly and brushing a thumb across the head with every stroke. Wally gasped and bucked his hips.

"Nu e timp pentru toate astea, deși astăzi. Cred că te-am tachinat destul deja,"  _("There's no time for all_ _of that today though. I think I've teased you enough already.")_  Dick whispered hoarsely as he sped up his pace. Wally groaned, thrusting into Dick's fist as he was brought to the brink. Dick was far too skilled at hand jobs.

"Oh God Dick! I'm gonna cum!" Wally yelled as he threw his head back. He thrust one final time before his orgasm overtook him, cum spilling across Dick's chest.

"Te iubesc Wally!"  _("I love you Wally!")_  Dick screamed, releasing into his fist and mixing his own cum with Wally's. Wally collapsed, half on top of Dick and half on the bed, his breath coming in harsh pants.

"One day," he gasped, running his fingers through Dick's sweaty hair, "you're gonna hafta tell me what you're saying. It's not fair that you can understand what I'm saying but I have no clue what you say." Dick smirked.

"Te iubesc Wally," he repeated, swiping his thumb across Wally's cheekbone before cupping his cheek. "I love you Wally." Wally beamed, gripping Dick's hair and kissing him deeply.

"Te iubesc Dick."

**Author's Note:**

> In the beginning, I imagine that Wally's impulsive nature caused him to blow a recon mission in Gotham involving Two-Face, which in turn caused Dick to panic due to his history with the villain. If this background isn't to your liking, twist it however you please to suit your own personal preferences.


End file.
